Congratulations
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Its hard to get the word right when you're nowhere close to meaning it. Bittersweet GxC.


How about a little bittersweet GwenxCody from a seemingly dead writer?

Enjoy!

* * *

Congratulations

"Congratulations!"

"Congrats!"

"Congratulations."

"Hey, congratulations!"

"_There she is_! Congratulations!"

"Congratulations Gwen!"

"Hey…you know…congrats…!"

He's said it over a million times and it still doesn't sound right.

At twenty four years young Cody found himself sitting out on the patio table with small glass of gin in his hand. The brown liquid kept his attention as he would, from time to time, swirl the drink around and place it back onto the table. With lazy aqua green eyes Cody watched the drink twirl within its glass confinements.

The party taking place inside Sadie's large apartment was completely lost to him.

As of now the TDI stars and friends of their own were gathered inside with music and laughter and drinks all celebrating the Goth girl known as Gwen (who had over the years toned down her gothness..but only a little).

"Congratulations, Gwen."

"Congratulations…"

It still doesn't sound right.

And this is just saying it to Gwen. If he can't get it right for Gwen then…he's damn sure he'll never get it for Trent.

Cody took a quick swig of gin and grimaced as he allowed it to burn the back of his throat. He was never a big drinker. Tonight was the exception.

Trent…it always came back to Trent. Why?

Cody released his drink to bring a hand up to rub at his forehead. Through the years. Through the seasons. She always went back to Trent.

And a few seasons after TDWT when Cody found himself officially dating Sierra he and Gwen soon found themselves becoming friends.

Funny how things like that happen.

And it was always him she came to talk with.

After the horrible phase with Duncan, she came to him. After the get together and again break up with Trent, she came to him. After the fiasco of dating a HUGE fan member (which is never a good idea by the way. Seriously after the fall out with Sierra Cody could write a book!), she came to him. After the reunion and again break up with Trent, she came to him. After dating, the hitter, the liar, the junky, the drama king, the freak, the jobless loser, the guy who didn't care enough, the guy who cared to much, _whatever_! She came to him!

And then it was always back to Trent.

Cody and Gwen had become close over the years.

She listened to his troubles and he always made sure to return the favor.

Whenever they weren't busy with the show they always made time to hang out. Of course it would get difficult if Gwen was in a relationship or if he was in one. But they always made time for one another.

They had become comfortable.

And somewhere deep within the young man he knew this was as good as it was ever going to get. A pain grew in his chest. He dulled it with another swig of gin.

When it comes to matters of the heart you take what you can get. Cody realized long time ago that he had to be contempt.

He had to be contempt with just being the friend.

But still…that didn't mean it didn't hurt like the worst kind of blow to the crotch.

To be the very last one to know.

The very last one to figure it out.

'_Wedding? What wedding?'_

'_Didn't Gwen tell you? Trent proposed.'_

The young man slammed his head down in misery. Why hadn't she told him?

Since Trent had allegedly popped the question Cody and Gwen had hung out. Numerous times! There had been ample time for her to look to him and say in that uncaring frivolous way of hers,

'_Oh and by the way I'm getting married. You can come if you want. No big deal.'_

Plenty of chances!

He thought they were better than this.

Maybe he had done something? Maybe he wasn't even invited. After all, the wedding had been in plan for over five months now. More than enough time for him to get an invite in the mail.

He almost didn't even bother to show up to Sadie's surprise party which she threw together for the future bride and groom.

The larger girl along with her infamous sidekick had wanted all the TD cast to be there. Since in a way they had become like family now.

A crazy, rambunctious family that didn't know how to get along and were headed quite decently into their twelfth season.

But Cody couldn't get out of it. Sadie wouldn't hear of it so he was forced along though he wouldn't quite say he regretted seeing Trent and Gwen's faces when Katie returned with the unsuspecting couple and it was all,

"SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS!"

It was especially satisfying to see Gwen's face through all the madness.

Gwen_ hated_ surprises.

Cody felt this was as good as any form of payback. But the smugness died down quickly as the party was quickly thrown underway and he slunk away to drink and be alone for the rest of the night feeling as though this were the last place he was needed or wanted.

"Congadshulationnnnsss…" Cody slurred uncaringly his face still down against the outdoor table.

Very lame.

It's hard to get the words right when you're nowhere close to meaning them.

Cody lifted his head up to grudgingly set his face into his palm. He then allowed his hand to run over his face and rake into his dark brown hair.

There was no more room to pretend nothing was going on.

Sooner or later he was going to have to speak to her.

Sooner or later they were going to have to talk about it.

Sooner or later they were-

"So here's where you've been hiding…nice choice."

He tenses as he hears the patio door slide open for a minute and then slid back close again.

Much more sooner than later he supposed.

And, crap, he still wasn't ready!

He lifts his head up to smile at the lovely woman before him.

His long time friend and even longer time crush.

"Who's hiding?"

Her hair which used to be streaked with blue is now brown streaked with black and it falls just past her shoulders. She wears an emerald green skirt, dark wedged flip flops and a black tank top. Rubber bands decorate her dainty wrists as she places her hands on her hips giving him that ever loved, ever exasperated smile.

"I haven't seen you all night."

Cody gave an unsure chuckle. "Yeah well…maybe I _have _been hiding. Didn't mean to though."

She simply shrugs and pulls in the only chair across from him and takes a seat.

"I'll hide with you. I'm sick of all the questions." In a preppy overly happy voice she mimicked, "_When is it? Have you picked your braids maids? What about your maid of honor? Where will it be? Let's go shopping for gowns together!_" Gwen blanched.

A quirk of a smile met the corner of Cody's lips.

"Pffft." Gwen gave a light roll of her eyes allowing her gaze to fall out toward the balcony and look to the twilight view. "Everyone's acting so stupid making a big deal out of nothing."

"You're the only girl who wouldn't be all gushy and bright eyed about her wedding."

Cody said with a light chuckle.

"Well…you know me." Gwen leaned back in her chair bringing her hands up to rest upon the table.

Cody's aquamarine gaze followed her dainty hands movement. His smile slowly fell.

"Speaking of bright eyed and gushy, where's your little hippie girlfriend?"

"Susan. She's not a hippie…she just likes the wildlife."

"To the point of freaky. She's worse than Bridgette. Didn't she once say that she raised a baby bird back to health by feeding it mouth to mouth?"

Again Cody said, "She likes wildlife." Then he looked thoughtful and said. "We broke up."

Gwen's brows rose, "Oh…?"

"Yeah…or we're taking a break. I don't really know right now."

"Hm. So you decided to come solo huh?"

He forced a smile, "Seems the way to go."

The young woman frowned at her friend. "Why didn't you tell me that you and Susan-?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you were getting married?"

The words came out suddenly and just a little fierce.

He hadn't meant that.

He took in Gwen's slightly shocked expression and almost wished he could take it away.

But betrayal is not an easy emotion to let go and somewhere deep inside it still smarts.

So you see…she kinda deserves it.

His gaze lowers back down to her hands.

And the beautiful ring on her finger.

She kinda does.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't expecting you to find out like this that's for sure." Her voice lowers, "This whole thing has gotta be weird for you Cody. I am so sorry you had to find out-"

"Actually." He speaks quickly yet again, "I found out months ago."

Gwen looks to him in surprise, "You…you did?"

"Beth told me."

Gwen fidgeted suddenly feeling really out of place, "Well it's not like I went out and told everyone but you! It was just a few people…I was going to tell you Cody."

Cody shook his head, "I'm not mad."

"Don't give me that. Of course you are. You _have_ the right. I mean, you being my best friend…if you got engaged and didn't tell me I know I'd feel like crap."

Her slender fingers now danced over her other hand sometimes stopping to caress the silver diamond enstudded band on her marital digit. This was the first time he had seen it. Since the secret was out he supposed she no longer had a reason to hide it.

"It was sudden you know…" Gwen spoke in a soft tone that made Cody lift his gaze to her. Her expression was off to the view the balcony granted once again her expression that of one lost in memory.

"It was nothing more than a normal day. Then out of nowhere…he's down on one knee…and there's this enormous rock on my finger! It didn't seem real."

Then she turns that far off gaze to him and suddenly he is the center of her attention. And that dull ache in his chest thaws out and something more softer blooms within him.

That out of the ballpark, mad heart pounding, awesomeness world over feel that only Gwen could ever give him.

He straightens up in his seat and her voice carries out to him.

"And it was weird…cause I was suddenly afraid of how this would affect us."

"What are you talking about?"

Gwen frowned and furrowed her dark brows ever so lightly giving her friend a slightly scrutinizing look,  
"It'll all be different wont it? Me and you…things will change."

He opens his mouth to speak but no words form.

For a moment she looks worried. Uncertain. Scared.

And it throws him off because suddenly he realizes that he's all those things as well!

What will become of them once the 'I do's' are said and she rides off into the sunset with the musician pretty boy?

Of course he'll still be there for her…he'll always be there for her.

But will she _need_ him to be?

And will he be able to handle the fact that from this moment on he will always be second place?

Hell…he had always been second place but now…now it seemed written in stone.

There was no more wishing, and hoping and praying that after her next breakup she would run into his arms and actually want to stay there.

No he would have to let her go.

For good.

And he's not quite sure he can handle it.

"Cody…?" Her onyx eyes are searching as she forces up a smile, "Dude you…we're gonna be…good right…?"

She had been expecting a quick reassuring answer…which he had failed to provide.

Cody tried again, "Gwen…" Again the words are lost on his tongue.

He looks away and swallows hard. He lowers his hand down and grabs hold of his chair which he then moves to sit closer to Gwen.

He leans in and places both of his hands on hers.

"Gwen." He says more firmer this time. "I think you and I…I think we…"

But he can't help looking into her dark and trusting gaze. And he can't help the feel of the ring under his own hand.

His heart is thudding.

This whole situation is unfair.

He looks down to gaze again at the ring. He takes a moment to take it in. Then he raises her hand and gently, ever so gently, takes hold of the ring.

Gwen, only watches him with soft observation as he then slides the ring from her finger.

He examines the ring closely.

Then he speaks almost hesitantly saying, "This…this is a pretty impressive stone."

She gives a soft snort of amusement but says nothing more.

A lovely aquamarine green lift up to stare a deep onyx down.

The situation is unfair to him…but most of all…most _importantly_ it is unfair to her.

And he cannot;_ will not_ bring any form of doubt into her mind.

Because he is her friend…that is _all_ he has to offer.

He had to be contempt with just being the friend.

In a tight voice he tells her, "We're going to be fine Gwen. No matter what, we're always going to be friends…okay?"

Her expression is unmoving. She continues to regard him with a soft observing gaze.

His heart is hammering within his chest. He wonders if she believes him.

He wonders if she can tell that even he has no faith in his own words.

The balcony scenery is still just as lovely as ever. Yet they continue to hold gazes only for each other.

The laughter and music continues from the inside. Yet it is lost to the both of them.

For a long moment nothing more is said. Yet he still grasps softly to her small hand in his own.

Gwen then moves leaning in closer to her friend who doesn't move an inch though his heart may leap a little and his blood rushes turning his ears and cheeks slightly red.

"Cody." She speaks softly, invitingly, "Do you have something to say to me?"

And he swallows nothing hard.

He tears his gaze away from her and tries desperately to remember his place and her place and that delicate boundary that _cannot_ be tampered with.

How was it she always managed to do this to him?

He attempts to brush it off as he leans back in his chair.

He slides her wedding ring back onto finger.

Gwen's brows raise ever so slightly.

Somehow…it almost seems right_._

Cody smiles at her, "No."

Her expression turns passive and unaffected and his smile is kind and playful.

And they are right back where they started.

Square freakin' one.

"Nothing at all?"

Cody gives a shrug.

Gwen raises a brow, "Well what about…congratulations?"

Cody raises his gaze skyward, "_Oooooohhhhh_!" He says loud and exaggerating, "That's _right_! _That's _what I forgot!" He says bopping himself lightly on the head.

"_Yeeeaaaahhh_!" Gwen stresses along with him.

He turns that friendly caring smile back to her for a moment before he stands up.

Then he opens his arms wide.

Gwen groans.

"I know you hate them but come on! Special occasion here!"

She huffs but allows a smile to grace her features before pushing herself out of her seat.

"Alright, _alright_!"

"Get in here!" Cody cries as he snatches the young woman into his arms in a tight hug!

Gwen huffs again but returns the hug only lightly.

Though her smile does pull higher as she rests her head against his chest. (Years ago he had outgrown her.)

And he happily places a kiss on her forehead before allowing his chin to place atop her head.

For a moment he relishes in the feel of holding her in his arms again.

Then he softly speaks,

"Congratulations Gwen."

Silence shrouds over them.

His happy smile slowly fades away.

So does hers.

Still doesn't sound right...not even close.

Cody decides to pull her tighter into the hug.

He's all too aware he'll soon be letting her go.

~FIN~

I know you've heard it all before but...Ive been hella busy! I'll be updating MTLTY soon though...hopefully!


End file.
